


Seasons!Verse Soundtrack

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: Seasons!Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Smut Brigade, M/M, Music, i've got eclectic taste, seasons!verse, soundtrack, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the songs that inspired me while I wrote the Seasons!Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons!Verse Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> There are sections for each season because I'm a nerd. What kind of music do you listen to while you read/write? Let me know in the comments below.

**Hear the music on Spotify**

[ **the_collective_blog** ](http://open.spotify.com/user/the_collective_blog)

[ **"Seasons!Verse Soundtrack"** ](http://open.spotify.com/user/the_collective_blog/playlist/2pCpxAEHXOzf0JiMcUbgAz)

**Summer**

"I'm not in Love" Tori Amos

"Girls and Boys" Blur

"Never Going Home" Phantogram

"Elevate" St. Lucia

**Fall**

"Hold on When You Get Love and Let Go When You Give It" Stars

"Fine Tune" Miranda Lambert

"Cold One" Eric Church

"Dangerous feat. Joywave" Big Data

**Winter**

"Tristan and Isolde, Act I: Prelude" Wagner

"River" Joni Mitchell

"Like Real People Do" Hozier

** Spring **

"I've Been Loving You Too Long" Otis Redding

"Not About Angels" Birdy

"I Like the Way You Love Me" Brenton Wood

"You Are The Treasure" Antony & The Johnsons

"Blue Bayou" Roy Orbison

"La Vie En Rose" Louis Armstrong

"Oh Undone" Lisa Hannigan

"El Fusil Del Poeta" Susana Baca

****


End file.
